All This And Heaven Too
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Quelque chose que Sam lui avait dit à propos de Dean remonta alors à la surface, et Castiel se détendit enfin. "...Oh. Cet homme te courtise, c'est pour ça que tu fuis." Dean s'étrangla dans sa salive. - Destiel, pas de spoils.


**Titre : **All This And Heaven Too

**Auteur : **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est aux auteurs de la série.

**Couple : **Destiel. :)

**Note 1 : **Le titre est en fait le titre d'une superbe chanson de Florence + The Machine. Pour une fois que je trouve un titre correct... :'D

**Note 2 : **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 3e round. Le prompt était "Je te demande d'être sur moi deux secondes !" (?). Avertissement également pour l'homophobie internalisée de Dean (celui-là, alors).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**- All This And Heaven Too -**

Entendant les appels de Dean, Castiel se téléporta aussitôt près de lui, prêt à le défendre contre n'importe quelle menace.

Ce dont il ne s'attendait pas, c'était se retrouver téléporté non loin de ce que les humains appelaient communément une "boîte de nuit".

...

Bien que le bâtiment n'eût pas du tout la forme d'une boîte, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que les humains déconcertaient Castiel.

- ...Hum.

Des "psiiiit" frénétiques retentirent alors depuis une allée sombre derrière lui, et Castiel se retourna pour découvrir Dean, caché parmi les ombres.

Il le rejoignit aussitôt.

- A quelle espèce surnaturelle avons-nous affaire ?

Dean grimaça, hésitant une seconde avant de l'empoigner par le bras, l'éloignant un peu plus de l'entrée de la boîte et se dissimulant un peu mieux dans le noir.

- Les questions après. Viens, c'est urgent ! Et ne parle pas aussi fort, flûte !

Castiel le suivit, perplexe. Il ne sentait aucune présence maléfique dans les parages, ses sens d'ange au calme, mais si Dean disait qu'il y avait danger, c'était qu'il y avait danger, n'est-ce pas ?

- Où est Sam ?

Dean le plaqua contre un mur, penchant la tête pour observer l'entrée de l'allée.

- Encore à l'intérieur, mais lui ne court aucun danger. Il bavarde avec une jolie fille, tranquille. Bon sang, pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à _moi _?

Castiel plissa les sourcils. L'agitation de Dean commençait à l'agiter en retour. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du chasseur pour tenter de le calmer, le tournant vers lui pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

- _Dean_. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends pas.

Dean s'immobilisa, sa respiration hachée ; il essaya de se calmer, accrochant son regard bleu dans la pénombre, et Castiel eut un pincement au coeur à l'éclat traqué de ses yeux verts.

Ce sentiment, là, sa poitrine qui se serrait. C'était un sentiment inhabituel, pour un ange ; un sentiment que Castiel, en vérité, ne devrait pas ressentir. Il le ressentait, pourtant, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean. De plus en plus fréquemment.

Si Castiel n'était pas aussi concentré sur le chasseur, il s'avouerait que cela commençait à devenir un poil préoccupant.

Dean inspira, lentement ; expira, les yeux fermés, ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel en retour, image en miroir de son corps.

Rouvrant les yeux, il fixa l'ange avec sérieux :

- Un homme me poursuit.

Castiel ne cilla pas.

- Un sorcier ? Un nécromancien ?

Dean grimaça de nouveau, agrippant son manteau entre ses doigts.

- Pas vraiment.

- Mon joliiiii ? Où es-tuuuu ?

Dean _hoqueta_, brutalement, attrapant de nouveau Castiel et l'entraînant encore un peu plus loin.

Cas sortit de la pénombre, juste le temps d'apercevoir leur ennemi avant que Dean ne l'entraînât de nouveau dans l'obscurité en le tirant par la manche.

- Bon sang, Cas, _veux-tu _qu'il te voie ?

Castiel s'immobilisa. Il se tourna lentement vers Dean, plus confus que jamais.

- Dean, il m'a l'air d'être un être humain ordinaire...

Dean siffla. Même dans la semi-obscurité, Castiel pouvait voir le rougissement, qui montait de son cou pour envahir ses joues.

- Oui, ben... Il reste un ennemi, alors aide-moi !

Castiel l'observa, sourcils froncés. Pendant son évaluation, Dean semblait étrangement retenir son souffle, comme s'il craignait son jugement.

Quelque chose que Sam lui avait dit à propos de Dean remonta alors à la surface, et Castiel se détendit enfin.

- ..._Oh_. Cet homme te courtise, c'est pour ça que tu fuis.

Dean s'étrangla dans sa salive.

Des pas retentirent de nouveau dans l'allée, et Dean s'agrippa à son manteau, le fixant le coeur battant.

- ...Mon mignon ?

Ils détalèrent.

Après deux minutes de course, ils s'arrêtèrent, Dean le souffle court. Ils se retrouvaient à nouveau non loin de l'entrée de la boîte, dans une ruelle obscure.

Dean s'étira, soupirant de soulagement.

- Pffiouuu, c'était moins une !

Castiel le fixait d'un oeil sévère.

- Dean, je ne vois pas ce qui t'embête. N'est-ce pas plus simple de lui parler et de repousser gentiment ses avances ?

Dean se tourna vers lui, bouche ouverte, un doigt en l'air.

Hésita. Chercha ses mots.

Finalement, il explosa :

- J'ai toujours eu du mal avec l'attention masculine, okay ?

Castiel le regarda, sans changer d'expression. Essoufflé, comme à bout de forces, Dean baissa le doigt, posant sa tête contre son épaule gauche.

- Pas que j'aie quelque chose contre... ces gens-là. Cela me met juste mal à l'aise.

Dean releva les yeux, le fixant depuis son épaule. La lumière du lampadaire de la rue voisine maculait ses joues de crépuscule.

- Les femmes, c'est tellement plus facile.

Cas haussa son épaule droite. Tout cela lui était bien égal.

- Mon chéri !

Et puis les pas se rapprochèrent de nouveau et Dean se redressa, figé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Castiel plissa le front.

- On ne peut plus fuir, là, Dean. Il est trop proche.

Paniqué, Dean observait les alentours, ses mains tirant ses cheveux.

Et puis, son regard s'arrêta sur Castiel, et il se mit contre le mur.

- Cas. Rapproche-toi.

Castiel haussa un sourcil.

- Je croyais que je devais respecter ton espace personnel...

Dean grogna.

- C'est _maintenant_, que tu choisis de respecter mon espace personnel ?

Les pas se rapprochèrent encore.

Dean lui fit signe de la main frénétiquement.

- Cas ! Rapproche-toi ! Rapproche-toi !

Cas fit un pas vers lui avant de s'arrêter.

- Dean, tu es en train de fuir le contact avec un autre homme. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, mon réceptacle est-

- _CAS _! Je te demande d'être sur moi juste deux secondes !

Castiel écarquilla les yeux.

Dean ne le quittait pas du regard. Après quelques instants, il s'adoucit et reprit, sa voix basse :

- Cas... C'est pour faire diversion. Me fais-tu confiance ? Moi, je te fais confiance.

Il plissa les yeux, liseré vert dans la nuit.

- Et, ce genre de chose, je ne peux pas le faire avec quelqu'un en lequel je ne crois pas.

Castiel inspira. Lentement.

Il se rapprocha, près. Tellement près qu'il pouvait sentir l'air soufflé par Dean, chaud contre sa peau.

Dean saisit sa mâchoire, et Castiel fit de même. Il tremblait.

- Dean, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir...

- Chuuut...

Les pas retentirent au coin de la rue.

Dean sourit.

- Laisse-toi guider.

Et, il l'embrassa.

Autour d'eux, les sons s'estompèrent. Le monde se brouilla, tourbillon de couleurs, mais ce n'était pas important, car Castiel ne voyait plus que Dean. Il n'y avait plus que Dean, et ses yeux vert doré qui ne le quittaient pas, Dean et son pouls qui voletait sous ses doigts ; Dean et ses lèvres chaudes contre sa bouche, baiser doux et caresse tendre.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Castiel cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois. Ce sentiment sans nom était revenu et répandait ses filaments dans sa poitrine, chaleur sans feu, et Dean lui souriait, une joie pétillante inscrite dans ses joues.

Et puis, il regarda autour de lui et s'éloigna du mur, stupéfait.

- ...Tu nous as téléportés à _l'hôtel _?

Castiel clignait toujours des yeux. La terre semblait vaciller sous ses pieds.

Recouvrant ses esprits, il observa les alentours et fronça les sourcils.

- ...Il semblerait que j'aie déclenché mes pouvoirs sans m'en apercevoir.

Dean le fixa, bouche ouverte.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait plus tôt ?!

Castiel plissa la lèvre, mécontent.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé.

Dean se renfrogna, avant de se figer, songeur.

- Attends. Tu as bien dit "sans t'en apercevoir"?

Cas détourna les yeux.

Dean pencha la tête pour attraper son regard et Castiel maugréa :

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui.

Un silence.

Et puis, le rire monta, secouant Dean tout entier, depuis ses pieds jusqu'à ses épaules. Castiel lui jeta un regard noir mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer son rire, ses bras montant pour se saisir la poitrine, sentiment débordant.

- Mon baiser t'a rendu _incontrôlable _?

Castiel grimaça.

- Ce n'est pas exactement le terme que j'aurais employé...

Dean pouffa, essuyant des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Castiel l'observa. Il attendit qu'il se calme en silence, ce sentiment étirant sa lèvre et pulsant dans sa poitrine comme un pouls.

Après un instant, il demanda, voix basse et claire :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

Dean se figea.

Redressant la tête, il rencontra son regard et le soutint sans ciller.

- Parce que je savais ce qu'il risquait de se passer, la "diversion" et tout, et je voulais que ce soit avec toi.

Un filament, dans la poitrine de Castiel, _lâcha_.

Cas _rit_. Plié en deux, regardant ses pieds, il _rit_, juste un peu, avant de se redresser et de fixer Dean, ses yeux ciel pétillant de joie.

- ...Tu m'as bien eu.

Dean lui adressa un rictus narquois.

Ce sentiment, Castiel n'était pas supposé le ressentir... mais ce n'était pas important.

Ils étaient deux, dans ce cas-là.

Par la fenêtre, l'aube commençait à poindre, chassant lentement les nuages.

xxx

FIN.


End file.
